frog_boyfandomcom-20200215-history
Game buddy's tour bus
About game buddy's tour bus is a ride which guides you through the land of aaa with 6 random ride endings Script While waiting for the ride Game buddy: hi my name is game buddy remember to keep your arms and legs inside the tour bus at all times and please take care of your children. Please do not ride if pregnant, motion sick, or if you have effect sickness Before hopping on the ride Parry: the bus door is about to open please mind the doors for safety. Barry: remember No food or drink while riding. Getting in the seats Barry: we are inside the bus now everyone put your seat belts on and raise your hand when you have put it on. enjoy the ride! Starting to move Game buddy: we are starting to move please remain seated or the remainder of the tour When broke down Frog boy: your bus has stopped please remain seated until we get someone to rescue you out of here. On the ride Game buddy: Ding Ding all aboard the frog bus we are giving you a tour around the land of aaa Petra: Mwa ha ha ha ha. Oh am i interrupting a tour of something prepare for the audience to go away Cherry bomb: oh no looks like we are having technical difficulties hold on tight Snowflakes: Guys i am here to help you and your audience to get out of here Bait, Bite, and chomp: what is a bus doing down in the big blue Cherry bomb: I will attach this anchor to the orca to go super fast Frog boy: hold on tight everyone Parry: I'm gonna be sick I'm gonna be sick Barry: Don't worry parry just hold on until you get used to it Cherry bomb: is everyone alright You say The audience: yes Cherry bomb we are alright Land of aaa mall ending Game buddy: looks like our last stop the land of aaa mall where everyone goes shopping, Parry: thanks for coming everyone get off the tour bus and buy some gifts or something Mabel moo's milkshakes ending Game buddy: looks like our last stop mabel moo's milkshakes where people go to drink milkshakes Parry: thanks for coming everyone get off the tour bus and buy some gifts or something Land of aaa museum ending Game buddy: looks like our last stop the land of aaa museum where people come to learn about the past Parry: thanks for coming everyone get off the tour bus and buy some gifts or something Land of aaa football stadium ending Game buddy: looks like our last stop the land of aaa football stadium where people can watch games and eat food at the sports bar and games are watchable in the sports bar. Parry: thanks for coming everyone get off the tour bus and buy some gifts or something Gummy and cottons candy store ending Game buddy: looks like our last stop Gummy and cottons candy store famous for making homemade candy and the giant gumball is the main attraction in there Parry: thanks for coming everyone get off the tour bus and buy some gifts or something Smart turtles lab ending Game buddy: looks like our last stop smart turtles lab where smart turtle lives and creates his very own inventions with his smart brain. Parry: thanks for coming everyone get off the tour bus and buy some gifts or something Getting off the bus Frog boy: well that was one bumpy ride well time to get off Cherry bomb: please remain seated until the tour bus has officially stopped The gift shop cutscene Cherry bomb: Thank you for not standing up on the ride Frog boy: Thank you for riding with us today come back soon!